hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nation of Celestial Space
Celestia (Seresutia)is a fanmade character of the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. 'She represents the entirety of "outer space " but is an defunct nation. She received the name Luna Lunetta when she was little. (ルナ・ベゼル Runa Runetta/Bezeru), which means in Italian Moon Little Moon. Her human name is Luna Aurora C. Mangan. This fanmade character belongs to Rigi-san and Useless-chan on DeviantART '' Appearance She has long, dark brown hair that reaches her lower back. Her large eyes are also brown, but is kind of a golden colour. She is very slim and slender, usually seen in a samon coat, white trousers tucked in brown victorian boots up to her knees. On her coat, she has badges/medals from what she has earned during her history; underneath her coat she wears a white, long-sleeved shirt with a collar. The sleeves folded to her elbows and a black cloth with gold attaching it to the collar. Sometimes she wears a black dress only with the tie sort of thing and black knee socks and another pair of the boots but slightly shorter. Personality At all times she is quiet or serious, due to the fact when in meetings everyone says she is just a rumour and not a nation. When she's confused, she yells and talks over people. She has a colourful vocabulary too. Celestia acts like if she is Albert Einstein, when she talks about astronomy because she knows every single bit about it, since she is the human personification of the universe. The reason she is not noticed is because she died along with her founder, but is somehow still alive. Interests and Dislikes Starting off with interests. She loves to practice magic, though she ends up hurting herself. England tries to figure out what she's doing wrong with the magic, but then Celestia just points out he wouldn't know anyway. Cooking and food. She likes cooking, but she can only cook things such as bacon, toast, hot dogs, burger meat, etc. That is because she is American and hell, she doesn't know what else. She loves strawberry cake and that is what she craves. It's like North Italy with pasta, England with scones or tea, America with burgers, Canada with maple syrup, etc. Astronomy and science. She is too good with that. Too good. Every nation has a part time job in their life and Celestia is an Astronomer or an Astronomical scientist Now ending with dislikes. Football, and more likely sports. She hates it because she doesn't know how to play. She doesn't really know how to do anything such as basic things like cooking... However, let's just stay she doesn't really know how to do things for herself and such. More dislikes are in the phobias. Phobias In total, she has 7 phobias. Mostly caused of being alone and forgetting a load of things everyone knows. Achluphobia Fear of Darkness This is really quite ironic, since she left earth and stayed in the darkness. She was probably so alone she suddenly been seeing things just like England. (I found that in a confession. /shot). Agliophobia Fear of Pain She has forgotten most things and mostly forgot what pain is. When she wasn't founded yet, she watched all the wars and became scared of pain since she was alone. That's how she got that phobia. Astraphobia Fear of Lightning and Thunder. Again, really ironic and stupid but this all is happens because she forgot what most things are like in earth. Autophobia Fear of being Alone This is similar to her phobia of darkness. She became seeing things so she thought she wouldn't be alone. Even down back to earth, she feels alone because everybody forgot her and she forgot everything in the world. Haphepboia The fear of being Touched. Not in the sexual way for Celestia, but when she get's all angry and stuff. This only happens rarely for her. Philophobia Fear of Love Like all of the other nations, she's fears love. Scopophobia Fear of being Stared/Looked at. She's not used to being stared or looked at since she isn't really that noticeable. History She always looked up to her founder as a father. Doing father-daughter things together, whenever he had the time. It's been 50 years since Celestia left space after her 'father's' death. December 21 Such as her declaration, that wasn't her birthday surprisingly. That was just a sign, a new representation of Celestia was going to be chosen. Celestia actually just been a representation for half 4.6 billions years, despite the fact she is the universe itself. Someone else was the representation, on the other half until they time-travelled somewhere else and didn't come back Blind Celestia was blind until she met England. Her eyes were originally a violet colour that would represent plasma. Once when she was just a little girl, she 'couldn't stop staring at the sun'. A few years later after that, before she left earth England felt pity for her so he used his magic to make her not blind, and to make her understand the conditions she now has a new eye colour. It represents the sun, VY Canis Majoris, etc. Quiet The reason why she is oh-so quiet, is because she doesn't want anybody to know, everything she knows. For example, "are aliens real?". She wouldn't answer that, but she will use aliens as a threat when someone annoys her. Another reason is because, she isn't used to have a conversation with someone since she has scopophobia and people rarely notice her. Superpowers She knows how to use magic. She didn't mention them, until she met England, Norway and Romania. Her magic is beyond the trio's. Mostly things such as undescribable powers, etc. But once someone kill her, let's say, is like breaking an atom a part but 10 more destructive. She also knows how to stop someone's movement. By all of this, she is probably the earth's worse enemy. Thoughts She once thought of starting an apocolypse, until all she could do is stay away from earth, eventhough she is around it. War She doesn't really participate in war, due to the fact she lost all her people and she's really destructive and dangerous, aside from that she is in war with herself. 2P Self (Angelica) Her 2P self name means Angelic (Angelica), since her 1P (alternate) name means Celestial. She has bright long hair, tied in a side-ponytail held by a bloodstained ribbon. She is usually seen in a brightly coloured dress, or if not something cute. She's mostly mistaken a 12 year old. She is a little bit cocky, but acts sweet and innocent. She has a secret crush on 2p!America, though instead 2p!America hates her a lot. She has a yandere aura surrounding her, like 2p!England she would just watch fights. She also likes to bake cupcakes with 2p!England, with her just collecting organs and intestines. She's also a cannibal, so she doesn't mind. She is probably the only one who doesn't want her 1p self dead and is also would be the one who seems weak but nope. She is ten times more destructive than her 1p self. Cardverse (Ace of Spades) She would be 'dead man's hand/card' aka Ace of Spades. That is because of her founder died, and she was suppose to die as well. She would be between Club's Jack and Spade's King, giving her a more teal or turqoise outfit. Chibi Self (Chibilestia) She used to be really happy and bubbly, but still kind of lonely since she wasn't founded yet. She always used to play with Chibi!America and Chibi!Canada, she mostly used to like Chibi!America until she was founded. She also used to have a violet/magenta eye colour, until her years being a pre-teen she was blinded by the sun. Nekotalia (Celesticat) Celesticat is her cat form. She has light brown fur with a tint of dark blue mostly covering it. A bushy tail and floppy ears. Relationships James T. Mangan Her father and founder. James used to call her Aurora when she was little. Everyone else used to call her Celestina. She used to be all alone until that day, in December. Celestia used to be oh so bubbly and happy, but when her father died she was nothing anymore. Nothing but just an empty universe with life and death, life of stars and humans, death of stars and humans. Ruth Mangan Ruth, "Princess of the Nation of Celestial Space" and daughter of the founder of the nation of Celestial Space. They both were like children, considering the fact Celestia was bubbly back then. They were bestfriends in fact. South Italy Their relationship and friendship is like a cat-mouse relationship. They always argue like a married couple. Her nickname for him is 'Stupid tomato idiot'. But secretly she has a secret crush on him. Spain She hates Spain just like Romano. She calls Spain 'Other stupid tomato idiot'. She easily gets annoyed by him too. England England. Her favourite country out of all. They both share interests. Sometimes they practice black magic together, and play tricks on the people they dislike. She desperately tries to help England improve on his cooking. The reason England is her favourite country, is because he helped her see. America She hates America for always visiting and staring at her since she has scopophobia, but she admires the fact that he thinks she's beautiful. But then she is just like Canada, using 'powers' to disappear. The weird fact about their relationship is at some nights America goes out and stalks her. Celestia was just about to be the first one to notice his mental problems and the reason why he watches horror movies. Russia Once after 50 years that day when Celestia came back down to earth and first entered that meeting room, Russia was so furious of this so called nation. She likes to tease Russia and make him upset. She doesn't really like him because of all that Space Race thing. Character Songs Marukaite Chikyuu (SHORT) (The lyrics are by Useless-chan) Hey, hey, papa! Can we look at the stars? Hey, hey, mama! Hey, hey, mama! I'll always look at the stars and never forget! I'll never forget the day I became space! ~o~ Draw a circle and now that's earth! Draw a circle and now that's earth! Draw a circle and now that's earth! I'm Celestial Space! (You better remember that!) Draw a circle, there's Earth! Earth, one of my planets! Or maybe it's just Earth? I'm Celestial Space! Ah, a fabulous planet! That can be seen from outer space, Let's look at the stars! Celestial Space! (Ah, I want to look at the stars, but it's not even night yet atleast!) Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! I'm Celestial Space! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Suddenly, there's Earth! Look from outer space, there's earth! I'm Celestial Space! Ah, with some researching, Outer space is beautiful, you'll cry with joy! Goddammit, no one is going to notice me! Celestial Space! Hatafutte Parade (Stargazing Parade) Useless-chan Note: This is done by Celestia's point of view and this song tends to be kind of slower since there is more words adding onto the lines. In my right hand is the whole world! In my left hand is strawberry cake~! Look at the stars, look at the stars, it's a stargazing parade! Towards the enchanting universe, let's go explore! Take their hands, make a circle, spin and it's the universe where the earth lives in! With my astronomy, I'm in the best condition! Blue and white is the colour of my flag! (but you can add red it that, stupid America!) Even if I'm tested on, I wont get discuraged! He-ta-li-a "Everybody stopped visiting me! Stupid idiots! But that's okay, I have another friend in another planet! Oh wait... He left... His name is Tony though!" Look at the stars, look at the stars, it's a stargazing parade! Get your telescopes ready, it's time to watch If everyone stopped fighting, they'd notice the eclipse will be starting If everyone noticed me.... Luna~!! "Holy shit! Stop looking at me, even if I'm telling you to!" Stars, galaxies, philsophy A time with no end or start Science is encouraging us to... (off tune) TO BE SMARTER. (Idiots! You know nothing!) (Hetalia Magna and magnanimity! Magna and magnanimity!) Magna and magnanimity! If you look up just once, you'll find them Magna and magnanimity! It's a good thing, so let's just look up Magna and magnanimity! In the fading blue sky, the sun with the stars is just like heaven! If you look up, it's so celestial! Look at the stars, look at the stars, it's a stargazing parade! This melody is universal It's written in the stars At this energetic tempo, they traverse eachother grandly! This is when there's no tomorrow! Get on that spaceship, then into your dreams! Stars, galaxies and philsophy! Even if I'm tested on, I wont get discouraged! He-ta-li-a "Ugh, there talking about me again... EVERYONE, I AM HERE. LOOK, LOOK, LOOK AT ME! STOP TALKING ABOUT ME AND DROP EVERYTHING!! I'M JUST RIGHT HERE!" I'll Quit Being A Nation (Parody of I'll Quit Singing, Lyrics by Useless-chan) Celestial Space's Hatred Song I am done, I am through! I am just sick of it all! All the stupid nations, In the worst planet of all! Attack! Right away! With my radio active bombs! You're the reason, Why I don't want to be a nation anymore! I thought I'd be the greatest nation of all. Being a stupid micronation, Fine by me! I just wanted to form an alliance... Now are you up for an apocalypse? Why'd you reject me?! And there you go, loosing another war. All of you need to go to the void! Why is it everytime, everyone rejects me?! So now, I'm done, Trying to keep harmony. Why on earth, did you not become one with me?! Why'd you loose another war? Oh yeah, that's because you rejected me! I hate this planet, I really truly do. Well I know one way to end this, I'll... Just vanish, I'll Just burn it all!! I am done, I am through, I am just sick of it all! If you wanted to be the greatest, Why the hell didn't you become one with me? I am done, I am through, I'm attacking all of you! I hope aliens will just invade you all and Take your money. I AM DONE, I AM THROUGH, SCREW ALL YOU TOO. Everytime I try to get noticed, I'm just like that Canada dude! I am done, I am through, I'll go to a different world! SCREW YOU. Trivia *Her birthday is her date of foundation. *Her name means Moon in Italian. *She has two brothers called Nova and Orion. *Her favourite planet is Saturn, her favourite stars are Sirius and VY Canis Majoris. *The earth is also her sibling. *Her eye colour is for the stars in the sky or the sun made of plazma *Her ships are America, Russia/Soviet Union, England, Romano *She's happy that 38 nations visited her, but never noticed her. *Her names possibly could be Celestina, Aurora or Stella. *Her name means moon, but aside that she is a moon's fragment. *She is scared of numbers. *The reasons she is always mad and quiet is because she is forgotten. *She, in her past life, used to be really bubbly and happy with that American vibe. Quotes * (About America and others) ''"Not even a single one of them would remember or notice. Not even America who looks at me all the time, which is quite scary but still!" * "I have the earth in my hands, and I'm not afraid to crush it." * "Wearing my pitch-black clothes, with pitch-black feelings in this pitch-black universe. My mind has gone pitch black and empty just like the pitch-black universe." * (About wars) ''"I hate the fact that all of these centuries I have been watching all the nations fight. They all just '''snapped. I wish I could of helped them, especially America and Romano, but myself I would've done nothing but end the world. That's the least and most I could do."'' * "I remembered when someone said '42' right in my face. I almost fainted." * "I'm American. Deal with it." * "I may not be the your representation you're expecting, so shut it." eru.jpg|Celestia as a child mayo chita.jpg|Celestia as a child2 Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Female Category:Original character Category:Original Category:Former Country Category:Country Category:Micronation Category:Character Category:Fanmade characters Category:OC Category:Accurate Category:United States Category:Unrecognized Countries Category:Island country Category:History Category:State Category:U.S. State Category:Territories Category:Former State Category:Former territory Category:Personality and Interests Category:Appearance Category:Dissolved Nations Category:Hetalia Category:Infobox templates